Who You Truly Are
by Gemma Jackson
Summary: Harry was given personality potions by Dumbledore but now it has begun to wear off. Voldemort comes claiming he is Harry's father but can he be trusted and when Draco and Harry talk can they resolve their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I had really bad writers block on my last story so I decided to do something different for a while. I hope u like it and if anyone has suggestions or questions plz review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these books I wouldn't be writing on this website!**

Harry's P.O.V

Harry potter was sitting by his window at number 4 privet drive, he was exceedingly bored and irritable. Harry was not normally irritable, he was usually a kind and nice tempered boy. Being irritable was not the only thing that had changed, he never happy any more or amused at the things that he would have found funny only months before. He found that he now greatly disliked Ron, he was immature and childish and this got on Harry's nerves quite a bit but the most surprising out of all of the changes is that Harry did not care in the least although he did wonder what had changed. He dismissed it at the time for him growing up but as time passed Harry became more and more confused as to what had happened and it was only until that day that Harry found out the truth.

oOoOoO0OoOo

Harry has been walking through a little forest that was near the park when he had found himself in a strange clearing. Harry knew the entire woods by heart as he had been exploring it since he was six but he had never found a clearing. Harry cautiously stepped forwards and examined a large hole in the ground. He heard a hiss from behind and whipped around. There was a massive pitch black snake with dark red patterns across his back behind him.

"_Only a parssssselmouth could have found this clearing, who might you be young one I think I recognissse you, your magic sssseemssss familiar,"_

Harry frowned, _"No I don't know you,"_

The snake's face twisted into what Harry assumed was a smile, _"Ah I do know you little one, such a tragic ssstory,"_

_"__What story tell me," _Harry demanded.

_"__Firssst of all what have you been told about your parentsss and childhood?"_

Harry's frown deepened, "_Well my parents Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort when I was a year old and I have been living with my mum's muggle sister ever since,"_

The snake hissed angrily, _"Mugglesss, you lived with mugglesss! Oh little boy your parentsss are not Lily and Jamesss Potter, I would recognissse your magic and you are not Harry Potter, not at all,"_

_"__Then who am I tell me!"_

_"__You are Damien Riddle!"_

Harry paled, _"No I'm not, I can't be that would mean that I am….. please tell me I'm not,"_

The snake hissed out a laugh, _"You don't believe me? I will ssshow you." _The snake slithered towards Harry before he could react and wrapped himself around him. A bright light surrounded him and Harry's world went dark.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

_A woman with long flowing dark brown hair and warm blue eyes was leaning over a crib and inside was a little baby with piercing blue eyes and light brown tuffty hair. She gazed down at the boy with love in her eyes._

_"__Lithia?" A man entered the room and stood by her in front of the crib, "Isn't he the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"_

_The woman, Lithia, turned to her husband, "Yes he looks just like you!"_

_"__Well he has your eyes." There was a knock at the door and a small timid man came in,_

_"__Master you are needed,"_

_The man sighed and dismissed the servant then turned to his wife, "I have to go but I will be back soon."_

_Lithia leaned in a kissed her husband then he left the room. The memory moved on._

_There was blinding light then the door blew of it hinges, Lithia picked up her baby and fled down the corridor, a man with long white hair ran after her and eventually backed her into a room,_

_"__It is over Lithia!"_

_Lithia glowered and clutched the baby closer, "why Albus, we used to be such good friends, what happened?"_

_Albus Dumbledore stepped forward menacingly, "You married him," He said the word with disgust and raised his wand, "Goodbye Lithia."_

_Lithia looked down to the small bundle in her hands and whispered, "I love you Damien Riddle, don't forget who you truly are,"_

_"__Avada Kedavra!" A green light shoot out and hit her, she was flung across the room and lay still as Damien cried on the ground next to her. Albus Dumbledore picked him up and apparated away._

_Albus walked into the Potters living room and smiled at Lily and James with a twinkle in his eye._

_"__I have got the boy and have already given him glamour and personality potions, from now on he is Harry Potter and he will be the one to kill his real father."_

_Lily and James smirked and picked up the boy and walked into the house. Then the memory faded away._

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

Harry gasped and fell to the floor in tears, "all this time they have lied to me, all this time and I was really Voldemort's son,"

The snake slithered towards him and hissed, _"I wasss Damien'sss companion before he went missssing, I have sssearched long and hard for you,"_

Harry pulled himself together and took deep breaths, _"What do I do now?" _

The snake smiled and slithered around Harry wrapping himself around his body. His eyes went solid black then a ring fell onto Harry's lap, "_Thisss was going to be a presssent for your sssixth birthday, if you were ever lossst you would put it on and your father would know where you were and come and get you."_

Harry stared at the ring, _"before I do that can I take the glamour of first, if he sees me like this he will probably kill me and what is your name?"_

The snake sighed, _"I know a way to get the glamour of and as for my name I am Sisk,"_

Harry smiled, _"nice name, now glamour?"_

Sisk glowed and his eyes turned solid black once more, Harry's body twitched in pain and he fell to the ground screaming in pure agony, he struggled to stay conscious but couldn't keep his eyes open, the slid shut and he knew nothing more.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

The first thing Harry realised when he woke up was he wasn't in the clearing anymore, he was in some sort of cave, green crystals hung on the ceiling and a springy moss covered the ground, water trickled down a wall and into a basin and a full length mirror was propped up next to him. Harry stood shakily and examined his new appearance. He was a few inches taller with short light brown hair, he had defined cheekbones but a soft face and his eyes were no longer green but a vivid blue.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed.

_"__Indeed Damien, wow!"_

Harry spun round and saw Sisk curled up by the entrance, _"Damien do you want to put the ring on now?"_

Harry looked at the ring lying beside his bed and picked it up, he hesitated and Sisk slithered onto him and gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze. Harry relaxed slightly and slid the ring on, immediately he felt a warm glow blossom inside of him, he felt relaxed and safe.

***Crack***

Harry turned around to see Voldemort standing in front of him, he looked human with light brown hair and a sharp face, not at all like the snake like monster Harry had seen in the graveyard. Voldemort looked pale and his eyes were round with shock. He looked Harry up and down his gaze lingering on the ring and then his eyes.

He stepped forward and whispered, "Damien?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, thank you to all the people who liked this story and followed it PLEASE can someone review it would mean a lot to me!**

**From now on Harry will be called Damien!**

**Disclaimer: why do we bother even doing these!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Voldemort looked pale and his eyes were round with shock. He looked Harry up and down his gaze lingering on the ring and then his eyes._

_He stepped forward and whispered, "Damien?"_

Damien shuffled awkwardly, "erm hi." Damien never thought that their meeting would be this awkward.

Voldemort took a step forward and gasped out, "Where have you been all this time!"

Harry laughed nervously, "yeah, well it's a long story and I only found out you were my dad a few hours ago,"

Voldemort's eyes widened even further, "who from?" Voldemort spotted the snake, "_Sisk is that you?"_

Sisk nodded and Voldemort looked back at Harry, "_Are you really my Damien?" _he hissed in parseltongue.

"_Well I think so but im kind of confused right now."_

Voldemort stood straight and switched back to English, "Do you mind if we go and talk back at my house?"

Damien nodded and Voldemort held out his arm, Damien stepped forward and was about to take his arm when he stopped.

"Is everything ok Damien?" Voldemort asked with genuine concern, Damien had never seen him like this despite him being cautious he already felt like he trusted Voldemort.

Damien made a decision, "No everything's fine," he grinned and took Voldemort's arm, Sisk quickly slithered onto Damien and they apparated away.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

They arrived in a ginormous hall covered in portraits, it had a grand fireplace at the end and two comfy looking silver and forest green chairs. Voldemort gestured at one and then sat in the other. He took a deep breath, "Damien I know this is probably a shock to you and you are most likely confused and upset, can you tell me what happened and how you grew up and I will answer any questions you have."

Damien suddenly felt scared, what would Voldemort do if he told him he was Harry Potter. He then realised that if Voldemort really was his Dad this was a chance for him to have a family, something he had never had before, he took the plunge, "Well when I was little my 'parents' were killed by you and I was sent to live with muggles, they hated magic and therefore they hated me, they did everything they could to stop me from knowing I was a wizard but when I was eleven Hagrid burst into the shack we were staying in and told me I was a wizard, I spent the first few years of Hogwarts getting into trouble and then this summer my friends became tiring and I found that I stopped liking things I used to, then today I was walking through the forest and I met Sisk who showed me some memories and said he recognised me and the last one was Him handing me over to the Potter's and saying that he had already put glamour on me and given me personality potions, so all my life I have grown up a Harry Potter until the potions wore of and Sisk took of the glamour," Damien then slumped back in the chair, "now you will probably want to kill me,"

Voldemort looked gobsmacked and then his face softened, "Damien it's not your fault you were given personality potions and I would rather kill myself than you, I am not going to lose you when I have just got you back you are all I have left!" Voldemort leaned forward and hugged Damien, Damien stiffened then relaxed into his father and hugged him back, tears leaking from his eyes as he whispered, "Dad."

Voldemort pulled back and held Damien's face in his hands, "When your mother died and you disappeared was the worst day of my life, the only two things I cared about had been taken from me and I hadn't even been there to protect you, I promise that from now on I will never let anyone take you away again, now do you want to know what happened that night," Damien nodded unable to talk, "Well Lithia and I were at Riddle manor when I was needed as some of the Order had started attacking a Death eater safe house, so I left to help out, after a while I realised that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen and I captured an Order member and forced him to tell me, he told me that the raid was a diversion, I immediately knew he had gone after you and your mother as he believed that you were a great threat and wanted you on the light side, I apparated home and the entire house was destroyed there was rubble and remains where there was once rooms, I eventually found you mothers body but I never found you so I have been looking ever since and who knew you were right under my nose the whole time!" Voldemort looked at Damien and studied his face, "you look tired, you should go to bed I know this is a lot to process so get some sleep, I will show you your room and get you some dreamless sleep potion," Voldemort helped Damien up and guided him to an elegant room, It was Green and blue with a bit of silver and was filled with everything a boy would need, "this was your room but I had a house elf update it every year in case I ever found you." He went into the bathroom and told Damien to change whilst he got the potion, "pyjamas are in the bottom draw."

Damien got changed and climbed into bed, moments later Voldemort entered with a vial of silvery grey liquid and handed it to Damien, "Call me Tom," (A.N/ I am now calling Voldemort Tom.) Damien smiled and drunk the liquid, he plucked up his courage, "Can I call you dad?" he mumbled, Tom's eye's filled with joy as he leaned in and whispered, "Of course, goodnight son," Damien smiled and fell into darkness.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

Damien woke up the next morning and panicked as he saw the unfamiliar room then remembered what had happened the day before and smiled and he relaxed back into the bed.

"I see you're awake,"

Damien sat up again and look over to see Tom coming in with a tray of breakfast.

"Don't get used to breakfast in bed, this is a one time thing." Tom set the tray down and sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok today?"

Damien smiled, "Better than I have been in a long time." Just then there was a knock on the door and a house elf came in.

"Damien this is Calla, Calla this is my son Damien,"

Calla squealed, "You found him, oh and he's so big, I remember when he was in diapers oh yes such a cute little thi-,"

"Calla, what did you want to tell me," Tom interrupted.

"Oh yes you asked me to report is any news came up about Harry Potter and this was in the daily prophet." Calla handed over a newspaper and on the front in big bold letters was **HARRY POTTER MISSING FROM MUGGLE HOME **Tom started reading the article**. **Then a bunch of owls flew through the window and dropped a few letters on Damien's lap. Damien picked up one and read it:

_Harry,_

_Everyone is panicking about your disappearance, if you have just run away you should be very ashamed that you are causing such chaos so if you get this then come home now!_

_Hermione and Ron._

Damien frowned and anger started building up inside of him, he picked up the second.

_Harry dear,_

_If you get this please come home we are all very worried,_

_Mrs Weasley._

Damien picked up the final letter and opened it,

_Harry my boy,_

_I do hope you're alright, The Tonks was the last one to see you heading into the woods, she tried to follow but you had disappeared we can only hope that you are unharmed and safe, If you can come home please do Harry but if you have been kidnapped do not worry this letter had a tracking spell on it and we are most likely on our way now,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Damien gasped and quickly shredded the letter into little pieces, Tom looked up and saw his son's half angry half scared face, "What wrong Damien?"

"Tracking spell on Dumbledore's letter, they're coming to get me, dad what do we do?"

A crash rung through the house and Tom grabbed Damien's arm and they ran through the house and entered a small room, Tom lifted the some boxes out the way as Dumbledore burst into the room and spotted Damien, "Harry you're alright come let's get you out of here," Damien backed away into the corner, "I am _never _going anywhere with you leave me alone!" Dumbledore's eyes hardened, "Harry you don't mean that." Damien stumbled over some boxes, "Well to let you know the personality potions wore of, I know who I am, I AM NOT HARRY!"

Dumbledore took a step forward, "I am sorry my boy it's for your own good, _Stupefy!"_ Damien having no wand to defend himself with got hit by the stunner and fell backward darkness creeping up on him. The last thing he heard was Tom scream his name then sleep grabbed him.

* * *

**Cliff hanger what's going to happen next, will Dumbledore get him or will his dad save him. Please Review and the next chapter will be next week!**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review, Got it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, I know I left you on a cliff hanger, I'm evil! **

**_*Damien stomps in* _**

**Damien: Cliff hangers are evil! **

**_*Tom apparates in*_**

**Tom: Oh you better not let that old fool get my son or I will personally AK you!**

**Me: Help! My imagination is trying to kill me! Damien do the disclaimer!**

**Damien: ****_*sighs* _****Gemma does not own any of JK's stuff, am I done now?**

**Me: Yes ****_*looks satisfied*_**

**Thank you so much to everyone who liked the story and especially to EyesLikeTheSky and potteravengers X who reviewed, please if you like this story review!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Dumbledore took a step forward, "I am sorry my boy it's for your own good, Stupefy!" Damien having no wand to defend himself with got hit by the stunner and fell backward darkness creeping up on him. The last thing he heard was Tom scream his name then sleep grabbed him._

"Is he awake yet?"

"No, he's not,"

"Will he get better?"

"I don't know."

The voices seemed far away and familiar, Damien tried to reach out to them but he slipped into the darkness again.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

The next thing Damien was aware of was a cool, sweet tasting liquid running down his throat and someone whispering comforting words in his ear. Damien prised his eyes open and was met with a pair of big floppy ears and huge, grey eyes. Calla.

"Master Damien you're awake, do you feel ok?"

Damien sat up slowly and Calla propped some pillows behind his back, "Im fine Calla, where's my dad, is he ok, was he hurt?"

"He went out to get some more medicine, he is fine and will be glad you are awake,"

Damien felt warm feeling inside of him, "When will he be back,"

Calla sighed, "I do not know Master Damien but you should get some rest," She pressed a bottle in his hands which Damien recognised as dreamless sleeping potion. Damien drunk it and went back to sleep.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

(Tom's P.O.V)

_Dumbledore burst into the room and quickly put up shields to prevent Tom from getting to Damien. Tom struggled against them but they were too strong. He could see Dumbledore talking to Damien and Damien backing away from him. Tom saw Dumbledore's eyes go cold and he raised his wand, a red beam of light shot out and hit Damien in the chest, Tom screamed his name and saw Damien fly back into the wall, boxes came down on top of him, Dumbledore advanced forward to reach Damien but Tom jumped in front of him and shot the killing curse at Dumbledore but he apparated away before it hit him and Tom was left alone. He ran to Damien and pushed of the boxes, he scanned his son for injuries and saw a large gash on his forehead. He cradled Damien in his arms and called out to Calla._

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

Tom stepped into Damien's room to see his son settle down and fall asleep, Calla was by his side looking at him with affection on her face.

"He woke up?"

Calla's head shot up in surprise, "Yes Master Tom, he only woke up about 5 minutes ago."

Tom sat by Damien and held his hand in his, "Is he ok?"

Calla nodded, "He was fine when he woke up but he was worried about you."

Tom smiled gently and then sat cautiously on the edge of Damien's bed, "You can go now Calla, please can you make Damien some food for when he next wakes, I am sure he is hungry."

Calla bowed, "Yes master, I will do that right away," and with that she vanished into thin air. Tom looked down at his son, he still couldn't believe that Damien was hear, after all that time of aimlessly searching and it turned out that he was in plain sight all along.

_Four Hours Later_

Tom woke from his light sleep when he heard a soft groan beside him. Tom sat up and took Damien's hand in his own. His son's eyes opened slowly, "Damien, do you feel ok?" Tom asked.

Damien's eyes focused on the man in front of him, he nodded and then winced, "Dad my head hurts and im really hungry!"

Tom chuckled, "When you were a baby all you seemed to do was eat!" Tom picked up a plate of egg and cress sandwiches that were left by Calla earlier, "Have some of these," Damien smiled, and attacked the plate of sandwiches with vigour. Once he had finished he sat there a little awkwardly, "Dad will Dumbledore come and get me again?" Tom sighed, "Yes I think he will but I made a promise to protect you and I intend to keep that promise, we have to leave soon it's not safe to stay here." Tom stood and brought a suitcase out from under the bed and started packing some of Damien's stuff into it along with other items Damien had never seen before. Before long Tom was done and went over to the bed, "Dad where are we going?" Tom grimaced, "Considering your history not somewhere you will like, we are going to stay with the Malfoy's." Damien frowned, "Well if you think about it all the times I met the Malfoy's they didn't know who I was and I was under personality potions so I suppose I could give them a second chance." Tom's eyes misted up a little, "Oh you sounded just like your mother, she was always reasonable." Damien smiled, he liked being told he was like his mother, it made him feel like he hadn't lost her completely. Damien snapped out of his thoughts when his father reached over, "Are you ok to walk?"

"Yes I think so," Damien swung his legs over the side of the bed and eased himself up. As soon as all his weight left the bed he stumbled and Tom caught him and wrapped a hand round his waist, "Thanks," Damien mumbled. There was a hiss at the door and they both looked up to see Sisk looking at them with interest in his eyes, "_Ah I sssee that both of you are getting along jussst fine" _Sisk turned to Tom, "_We really ssshould be going now, Luciusss is waiting," _Tom nodded and Sisk slithered over and wrapped himself around Damien's case. Tom picked up his luggage and helped Damien go to the fireplace, "You are ok with flo powder?" Damien shook his head, "Last time I had a coughing fit and ended up in Knockturn alley!" Tom laughed, "Alright we shall go together," They stepped into the fire and Tom shouted, "Malfoy Manor," and they were whisked away.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

(Damien's P.O.V.)

Tom and Damien were swept into a large hall that was garnished with green and silver. _A true slytherin_, he thought. Tom still had an arm around Damien's waist he noticed but he wasn't complaining, he would probably fall over without Tom's help.

"Damien you look as pale as a sheet, do you want to sit down?" Damien looked at his dad gratefully and Tom lowered him into a seat, he reached into his pocket and produced a violet coloured vial, "Here take this, I will give you an energy boost and take some of the pain away," Damien drowned it without complaint and leaned into his father, A blonde haired figure walked into the room.

"Ah Draco have you seen your father anywhere, he appears to be, running _late_,"

Draco's nervous eyes darted around the room briefly looking at Damien with curiosity, "Yes my Lord he is on his way down now," Ten seconds later Lucius sauntered into the room and dropped to a bow once he had seen Tom, "My Lord I trust your journey was pleasant?" Tom merely nodded, Lucius glanced at Damien, "If I may ask who is the boy?"

Tom smiled, "This is Damien."

Lucius' eyes widened, "You don't mean…"

Damien decided to speak up, "You know I get that reaction every time," he stated clearly amused. Tom chuckled behind him, "Damien I can see that you have reverted to your original personality," Damien grinned, "Seems like it," he paused, "You know this is getting really uncomftable, not to mention awkward." Tom laughed again. Lucius and Draco looked on at the exchange with identical expressions of shock. Tom turned to Lucius, "I trust my room is ready?" Lucius nodded still slightly in shock, "Erm yes my Lord, does your son want a room?"

"No he will share with me, come Damien, _Sisk get his bags." _Sisk grumbled and slithered away with the suitcase. Tom wrapped his arm under Damien's and called Calla, "Calla can you go upstairs and get Damien's medicine?"

"Yes Master," She turned to Damien, "Are you doing alright Master Damien?" Damien smiled, "Yes thanks Calla, Im just tired,"

Tom frowned, "Let's get you to bed then," With that he and Damien left the room leaving a stunned father and son in their wake.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done. Tom's being a good dad. I will update in a week's time, until then BYE! ****JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review Review Review**

**Review Review**

**Review**

**Revi**

**Ew**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people I'm back again, Thank you all the people who reviewed!**

**I don't own HP blah blah blah,**

**Anyway on with the story…..**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Tom frowned, "Let's get you to bed then," With that he and Damien left the room leaving a stunned father and son in their wake._

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

As soon as Tom and Damien got up to their room Damien burst out laughing, "Did you see their faces, that was the funniest thing I've seen for ages,"

Tom chuckled, "It was rather funny," Tom then pointed to one of the beds, "Now sleep, you're not fully recovered,"

Damien sighed in defeat and wandered over to the bed and slipped into the covers, _So many things have changed over the past few days, it's hard to believe it but here I am_. Damien was exhausted but sleep eluded him, eventually he gave up on trying and sat up. Tom was asleep on the other bed, Sisk and Calla were nowhere to be seen so Damien snuck out of the room and wandered down the large corridor.

About an hour later Damien stumbled across a small library, when he was Harry he didn't really like reading books but now Damien felt an urge to read, he wondered if his mum had liked reading, Tom didn't really seem like the kind of person who could sit there and read, he didn't have enough patience. Damien walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a thick, worn, scarlet book. He turned it over, the title was, _History of Pureblooded Families, _curious Damien sat down on a chair nearby and started reading, he flicked through the book until he came to the Potter Family tree right at the bottom it said, _James Potter (deceased) _ which was connected to _Lily Potter. nee Evans (deceased)_. Another line was drawn going down from the two names, _Jack Potter (deceased)_. _So the Potters did have a son, I wonder what happened to them, _before he could come up with a possible explanation a light turned on and Draco wandered in, he then saw Damien an stopped in his tracks,

"Oh erm s-sorry, I didn't know you were in here," he stammered,

Damien laughed, "You know Draco you are very different when you are in school,"

Draco's eyes widened in confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, when you're in Hogwarts you are a lot more, how do I put it, loud and maybe a bit arrogant,"

"How d-do you even know that?" he stuttered,

Damien answered a question with a question, "Draco, could you tell me what you think about Dumbledore and Harry Potter,"

Draco looked slightly taken back by that question, "Why?"

Damien rolled his eyes, "Just answer Draco."

"Well I know that Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and that there is a lot more to him than that façade of grandfatherness, he will twist the truth to get people on his side and I think that he isn't really interested in the good of wizarding kind just himself,"

Damien leaned forward, "Interesting, and of Harry Potter?"

Draco swallowed, "I think that Harry has been misled and that if hadn't been introduced to Hagrid and the Weasley's first he may have shaken my hand and been my friend but all I know is that Harry is being manipulated by Dumbledore and I kind of want to help him," Draco flushed realising what he said and looked at Damien, "Well are you just going to make fun of me then,"

Damien leaned back, "No I am not, If Harry was in this room now with no one else what would you say to him?"

Draco's face went hard, "Why should I tell you?" Damien sighed, "Draco don't make me imperio you."

Draco looked at Damien with uncertainty and dread etched across his face, "Fine," he decided, "I would tell his I'm sorry for all those years I made fun of him and I would tell him that Dumbledore is lying to him and that he doesn't really care and although he doesn't have a reason to trust me it's the truth and I want to help him."

Damien smiled, "Thank you Draco," Damien got up and walked to the door, just as he was about to exit he turned, "Oh and Draco, Harry Potter has already been helped." Damien flashed a grin and swept out of the room.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

_(Draco's P.O.V.)_

"I would tell his that I am sorry for all those years I made fun of him and I would tell him that Dumbledore is lying to him and that he doesn't really care and I would tell him that although he doesn't have a reason to trust me it's the truth and that I want to help him." Draco stopped, he had just told Voldemort's son that he wanted to help Harry Potter, now he was dead, he would die before he even reached his twenties.

Damien stood up, "Thank you Draco," was there a hint of threat in his voice, Draco watched with dread and Damien made it to the door.

"Oh and Draco," Draco tensed, would he kill him now or tell his dad to torture him, "Harry Potter has already been helped," Draco stared at Damien in confusion, Harry had been helped, what did that even mean. To his surprise Damien grinned at him and swept out the room, ok, Draco thought, that was the weirdest conversation I have had in ages.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short this time, next chapter Bellatrix is going to make an entrance Yay! (****J****I love Bellatrix! ****J****) Please remember to Review, thx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review!**


	5. AN: Sorry its going to be late!

**Hi I am really sorry, I have got my end of year exam's in two weeks and I am really panicking and spent the whole week revising so I haven't written chapter 5. Chapter 5 will probably be released next week on Wednesday.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Gem xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi again, Sorry it's late, I have just started my exams so I haven't had much time lately to write this! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and just a little warning the story changes a lot in this chapter so im sorry if it not what you expected but I like to be unpredictable, so yeah. Please REVIEW! Yay ****J**

**Usual disclaimer applies**

_Parseltongue_

**Thoughts**

Normal

* * *

_Previously_

_Damien grinned at him and swept out the room, ok, Draco thought, that was the weirdest conversation I have had in ages._

Damien walked down the dim corridors thinking about his conversation with Draco when he heard soft voices coming from one of the doors, Damien pressed his ear against the key hole and listened in.

"Does he know?"

"No, and we have to keep it that way, if Harry finds out that I am not his father and that this was all a trick the plan will be ruined."

"Yes, what about Dumbledore?"

"Oh he is still a manipulative bastard. We have planted the seeds of doubt in Harry's mind, for now he won't trust anyone but me then we ha-"

Damien stumbled away from the door, so everything was a lie. Tom was not his dad after all, he this was all a lie. He felt so stupid **how could I have fallen for it**, he already knew the answer, **because I was desperate for a family. **He sighed **and I don't even know what my real name is! **The boy turned and fled to his room, he gathered all his things and went down to the kitchen to get some food. Before he knew it he was out of the house, he ran for his life through the dark foreboding forest, the trees reached out menacingly as if to grab him. There was a sudden flash and Damien found himself back by the gates, he turned and ran along the hedge. Finally he found an opening and he snuck through it. In front of him was a strange house that was made in a tree, the branches draped over to form walls and the masses of leaves covered the top creating a weird lopsided roof. The boy entered cautiously, inside was quite cosy, a purple fire was gently flickering in the corner, he looked around with fascination until his eyes locked onto another pair of eyes. Standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

Draco blinked, "May I ask what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was running away but it didn't work so, I ran away again and found this place…." He trailed of nervously.

"Why are you running away Damien."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"I am not Damien, there never was a Damien,"

"Well then who are you?"

He sighed, "I don't know," he paused, "Draco you said you would help Harry, are you still willing?"

Draco looked at the other person with suspicion in his eyes, "Yes I suppose I would, why?"

"Because, I am Harry."

Draco laughed, "Yeah and im Dumbledore!"

"If you won't believe me I will have to show you." So he did.

Draco soon found himself trapped in memories, he could feel the pain and the joy that came with each experience. One memory flowed into another, he saw betrayal, sorrow and agony until eventually it ended. Draco really saw the boy in front of him for the first time.

"What should I call you?"

"Harry," (**A.N/ Ok now he will be called Harry from now on. This will be the last name change, sorry!)**

"Ok Harry it is then, I am really sorry about how I treated you in school."

Harry laughed, "Wow an apology from Draco Malfoy, and people just thought he was a cold hearted prick!"

"Take me with you!" Draco blurted out.

"Why would you want to go, I thought you were happy with all this pureblood crap!" Aeron exclaimed.

Draco sat down and sighed, "I thought I would be but im not. I don't agree with it anymore, I can see that it is wrong and I just want to get out of here!"

Harry nodded, "Well then let's go!"

Draco gave the first genuine smile he had had for as long as he could remember, Harry tilted his head to the side, "You look nice when you smile, a lot better when you are sneering,"

Draco blushed, "Err thanks?" with that Aeron walked out of the back with Draco close behind.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

_(Voldy's P.O.V.)_

"WHERE IS HE?"

The death eaters in front of him cowered back trying not to noticed.

"WELL?" he pointed a thin woman with crazy black hair, "BELLATRIX, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MONITORING HIM!"

She backed away slightly, "My lord, I am so sorry," she kissed his robes, "All I saw was him stopping outside the duelling room at around 1am then he ran off, I ran after him but I lost him in the forest."

Voldemort stopped, "So he overheard Lucius and I talking about our plans, this is only a minor setback, we will soon have him back. We already injected him with the potion, all I need to do is speak to him alone. Find him and bring him to me, then we can have some fun,"

The death eaters apparated away relived that this meeting had avoided the cruciatus curse.

oOoOoO0OoOoOo

Four hours later Draco and Harry were carefully making their way through the forest when they heard a gentle hissing noise coming from the left. They froze and slowing grabbed their wands, Draco turned to Harry, "What is it saying?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know? You are supposed to know parseltongue!"

"I do but I think it's another language." The hissing got closer. "Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry, "Yes," he whispered

"I-I think we should run," Before they could act upon that decision a long silver thing leapt at them with its mouth open wide, exposing the sharp predatory fangs, the boys screamed and Draco sent out a stunner, it hit the snake in the head and it collapsed in a bundle on the ground.

"Quick thinking but that was close," Harry gasped

Draco scoffed, "Well at least I thought, if you had been alone you would so be dead right now!"

"He will be quite soon!" a high pitched voice pierced the air, as Bellatrix emerged from the shadows, she looked at Draco, "Ahh," she cooed, "Isn't itty bitty Draco being a bad boy,"

Draco's face morphed into one of anger, "Shut up!" he raised his wand and was about to send a stunner but Bellatrix beat him to it and Draco collapsed on the ground.

"Draco!" Harry yelped and Bellatrix's head whipped in his direction

"Well if it isn't little Harry,"

"Leave him alone,"

Bellatrix laughed, "Why would you be protecting him, you hated him only a few days ago and now you're protecting him, why is that?"

"I don't need to answer to you!"

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow, then spotted the long silver snake, "Well done you managed to knock out Sisk,"

Harry gasped in shock, "That's Sisk?"

Bellatrix cackled gleefully, "Yes but in his true form,"

Harry's eyes darted around looking for a path to escape, Bellatrix noticed, "This conversation has gone on far too long, she raised her wand,

_"__Pareo,"_

Harry put up a shield but the spell shattered it and it hit Harry in the middle of his forehead, his head felt fuzzy, he could distantly hear Bellatrix walking up to him,

"Sleep," She whispered and Harry's Mind went blank.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok im back again,**

**Ok so the story right now is a bit confusing, I kind of ran out of ideas for Damien so it went a little of track so now it is drastically different, (Im sorry if I ruined it for you!)**

**I am really sorry it's a day late but I was really ill and did nothing but sleep yesterday so I forgot Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP**

**Harry would have turned evil at one point**

**He would have gone back in time and made friends with Tom Riddle**

**Dumbledore would die sooner (sorry but its true!)**

**Harry would kill Dumbledore**

**Yeah I guess that's it… **

**Thanks for the reviews,**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"__Pareo,"_

_Harry put up a shield but the spell shattered it and it hit Harry in the middle of his forehead, his head felt fuzzy, he could distantly hear Bellatrix walking up to him,_

_"__Sleep," She whispered and Harry's Mind went blank._

When Harry eventually woke up he found that he was aching all over, once some of the fog had cleared from his brain he realised that he was bound to a table, panic surged through his mind as he thrashed from side to side, he froze when he heard a chuckle from the corner of the gloomy room.

"Ah so you're awake then."

Harry looked to the side and saw Tom Marvolo Riddle striding towards him, he started thrashing against his bonds, he felt panic building up in his chest, "What do you want let me go!" he screamed as Voldemort stopped by his side,

"Ah Harry I want a lot of things from you, but my main reason for acquiring you if because I want you to be my heir, I want you to behave like one but still be perfectly obedient to me and I want you to continue my work once I am no longer able to."

"Are you _insane _I would never ever be obedient to you or carry on your work!"

Voldemort grinned widely, but his expression was anything but friendly, "I gave you a chance and you were perfectly happy to be my heir and you did anything I asked you to,"

Harry's face contorted, "But it was all a lie, you are not my dad at all!"

Voldemort sighed, "Oh don't worry I will be soon, you see I am going to perform a blood ritual which is highly complicated and it not something a person with your current intelligence could understand so I will simplify it a bit: It allows two people who are distantly related to be closely bonded, once this is completed I will then be your guardian and the magic from the ritual will settle in your mind as well as your blood and make you obey any command I give you."

Harry stared at Voldemort with shock written all over his face, "You can't do thing, I won't let you!"

"Harry, you have no choice," Voldemort then performed some quick wandless magic which released Harry from his bonds but before he could run Voldemort wrapped his arms around him and carried him across the room and place him in the centre of a circle on the ground, as Harry looked closer at the circle he saw that it was made out of lots of different runes which were painted on the floor in a purple substance, Voldemort noticed Harry staring at them and simply said, "Elf blood," he then picked up a small dagger and a thick worn book and started chanting, he then pressed the dagger into his hand and blood dipped onto Harry's forehead, Harry felt as the blood soaked into his skin and into his body and he felt a sudden sense of calm wash over him, he felt so content he didn't notice as the palm of his hand was sliced open. The feeling left him as Voldemort ceased chanting and started at Harry, "It is done," Harry gasped for breath as he lay shivering on the floor, all previous feelings of calm had left him, Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast a warm charm and a pain reliving spell on him and almost immediately he felt better,

Voldemort's voice pierced the silence, "Stand," Harry's body responded and he stood up without his permission, he gasped in shock, Voldemort looked at him, satisfaction and possessiveness was written across his face as clear as day, Harry shrank back a bit but Voldemort ordered him to stand in front of him and Harry did so unwillingly.

"It's ok Harry I won't hurt, no you're far too important to be hurt now," he reached out and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, "I have something I want to show you, come follow me," Voldemort then walked away, they went deeper into the castle and further underground until they eventually came to a bunch of cells, Voldemort lead Harry to the very end one and Harry gazed inside and the captive slowly raised his head,

"Draco!"

* * *

**Ok So sorry it's so short I promise the next will be longer see you next week!**

**Please review!**


End file.
